No me olvides
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [¡Mes IchiRuki! Día 20: Contacto visual] Sus ojos se encontraron por fin, después de tanto tiempo, pero Rukia notó que allí faltaba algo. Sus ojos ámbar no brillaron al verla, no se abrieron ampliamente como de costumbre, su pupila no se dilató ni tampoco, ni por un instante, le falló la respiración. Le vio con extrañeza, como si nunca le hubiera visto en la vida.


Literalmente lloré escribiendo esto.

Edit: Este fanfic ha sido el ganador de la tercera edición de los Premios Motín Fanficker, ¡Muchas gracias al equipo Motín Faficker! Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa.

* * *

No me olvides

.

Para Rukia llegó un momento donde el tiempo se detuvo.

Entre la capitanía, criar a Ichika, su matrimonio y sus deberes con la familia Kuchiki, se le pasó el tiempo. En la Sociedad de Almas era muy sencillo dejar pasar el tiempo, y las excusas para no acudir al mundo de los vivos no faltaban.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaban años sin visitar a sus amigos.

No fue hasta que un doce de julio, recordó que estaba a punto de ser el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Cuando se lo contó a Renji, él pensó que sería una buena idea ir a visitar a la familia Kurosaki después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la celebración, la realidad les cayó como un balde de agua.

Sus amigos allí presentes, que al parecer habían hecho un mejor trabajo tratando de mantenerse en contacto, habían envejecido, mientras ella y Renji seguían viéndose como si apenas estuvieran raspando los treinta. Incluso Ichika, que había sido una gran amiga de Kazui, se veía aún como una adolescente mientras que él ya empezaba a verse como un hombre mayor.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Abarai-san!— Orihime, que pese a la edad se seguía viendo hermosa, le recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Rukia estuvo a punto de pedirle que le hablará por su nombre, que tantos años de amistad no deberían de haber sido en vano, pero siendo realista realmente no habían sido años de calidad—, pero mírate Ichika-chan, cuánto has crecido, en altura y belleza, ¡te ves preciosa!

Ichika sonrió socarrona, le encantaban los halagos y aunque era muy segura de sí misma, nunca estaban de más. Le gustaba ser capaz de destacar, ya fuera por su estatura, que la niña era casi tan alta como su padre, por su cabello vivaz o la belleza de los rasgos de su madre.

—Gracias Inoue-san. Usted se ve muy bien en ese vestido.

—Oh, vamos, que yo ya soy muy vieja para verme bien.

—No digas eso Inoue, sigues siendo una mujer hermosa.

Aunque las palabras de Rukia eran sinceras, poco tenía que ver ya con la Orihime vivaz de hace años. Algo en ella se veía... triste.

Cuando reparó en las decoraciones por la fiesta de cumpleaños, se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante, que le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado lejos de ellos. Este era el cumpleaños número setenta y dos de Ichigo.

Había pasado casi cuatro décadas lejos de su mejor amigo.

En ese momento no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Dónde está Ichigo?

—Oh— Orihime hizo una pausa—, él está en el comedor...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Rukia comenzó a alejarse de ellos, caminando al comedor que conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo, escuchó que Orihime gritó su apellido, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó allí. Él estaba sentado, en la misma silla que usaba cuando era un quinceañero, aunque su cabello estaba totalmente blanco y su cara con arrugas, seguía pudiendo decir que era él.

— ¡Ichigo!— gritó con alegría, sintiendo su corazón desbordarse como cada vez que lo volvía a ver después de mucho tiempo.

Él levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron por fin, después de tanto tiempo, pero Rukia notó que allí faltaba algo.

Sus ojos ámbar no brillaron al verla, no se abrieron ampliamente como de costumbre, su pupila no se dilató ni tampoco, ni por un instante, le falló la respiración.

Le vio con extrañeza, como si nunca le hubiera visto en la vida.

— ¡Kuchiki-san!— Orihime entró agitada, cuando notó que ya se habían encontrado le miró con cierto grado de lástima—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Orihime. ¿Quién es ella?

Rukia le vió devastada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Por un instante, fue como si la realidad le hubiera fallado, como si lo imposible hubiera ocurrido.

¿Ichigo no le recordaba?

—Ichigo, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Rukia, sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero...— él frunció el ceño—, sé que debes estar molesto, pero esto es muy cruel.

—Kuchiki-san— Orihime habló por lo bajo, como queriendo rescatar la situación.

—¿Quién es ella Orihime? ¿Por qué me habla con tanta familiaridad?

Para Rukia su corazón se le cayeron varios pedacitos, se sentía incompleto ahora. Sintió como las lágrimas se le formaban en los ojos.

—Ichigo— Orihime le tomó del brazo, queriendo moverla de ese lugar, pero le fue imposible moverse—, ¿me has olvidado?

Sonó más como un sollozo, casi inaudible, como si ni siquiera quisiera pronunciarlo u oírlo. Sonaba como una locura.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento Orihime se la había llevado del comedor para llevarla a la que había sido la habitación de Ichigo, en la que se vieron por primera vez. Ella la hizo sentarse en la cama y se sentó a su lado, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

—Ichigo tiene una enfermedad humana que se llama Alzheimer.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Rukia no entendía nada. No sabía que estaba pasando.

Orihime se mordió los labios.

—Es una enfermedad que afecta la memoria, Kuchiki-san. A veces no recuerda ni siquiera como ponerse la ropa, no te sientas mal por favor.

Para Rukia le parecía algo imposible, todo eso era tan irreal. Todo en ella le gritaba que algo estaba muy, muy mal. Ni siquiera pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Orihime le vio tristemente, cerró los ojos por un instante y después suspiró. Le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y le sonrió tan amable como siempre, pero había algo más, ya no era la misma niña.

— ¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas?

Orihime asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Cuando la puerta se cerró Rukia se permitió romperse una vez más.

Se hizo un pequeño ovillo en la cama, mientras apretaba sus manos en puños y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Mordiéndose los labios.

¿Qué pasó con sus juramentos? ¿Con su lazo irrompible? ¿Con las batallas? ¿Con las aventuras que vivieron cazando hollows y sobreviviendo a la vida escolar? ¿Con su mirada cálida? ¿A dónde había ido todo eso? ¿No significaba nada ahora?

Lloró como una niña pequeña, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, porque esto no podía ser real. Debía ser una especie de broma por haber tardado tanto en regresar, y en verdad se la merecía. Esperaba que cuando saliera de la habitación Ichigo le dijera que era una enana tonta para que ella pudiera decirle que era un descerebrado por tan cruel broma.

Pero Ichigo jamás subió. Tampoco Orihime. Ni siquiera Renji se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

Rukia inhalo aire y cayó sus sollozos aunque sabía que era en vano.

Igual sentía como si algo se hubiera perdido en las profundidades de su ser.

Nadie se atrevió a subir. Ella tampoco tuvo la compostura para bajar.

Salió como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, por la ventana. Corrió y corrió hasta que las piernas no le dieron más, y sólo entonces decidió regresar a la Sociedad de Almas por su cuenta, esperaba que Renji e Ichika pudieran entender.

Y lo hicieron, porque para Renji también fue muy desalentador ver que Ichigo no le reconocía, pero no había sido con la misma intensidad que a ella, y eso él lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Rukia una vez regresó trató de mantener ocupada su mente en cualquier cosa. Si Ichigo la había olvidado ella también lo haría. No era difícil, lo había hecho por décadas.

Se llenó de trabajo, buscaba incluso más. Le ayudaba a Byakuya aunque él no le necesitará. Pasaba demasiado tiempo en el escuadrón. Trataba de no dormir.

—Creo que ya es suficiente.

Le dijo Renji mientras se preparaba para dormir, después de casi setenta horas de no hacerlo.

— ¿De qué?

Renji refunfuñó, no pudiendo creer lo obstinada que era su esposa pese a los años.

—Ichigo.

— ¿Ichigo?— actuó como si en su vida hubiera escuchado su nombre.

—Sí. Ichigo Kurosaki. Nuestro amigo, el shinigami sustituto, el chico al que le diste tus poderes espirituales, lo que hace que casi te maten, y el mismo que te salvó.

—El mismo que me olvidó.

— ¡Rukia!— sonaba indignado, como si no pudiera creer lo que ella había dicho—, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ichigo está enfermo! Él no puede evitarlo, y tú inmaduramente, ¿haz decidido hacer como si no existiera mientras te destruyes lentamente? ¿Te parece justo?

Rukia apartó la mirada, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Pero ella aún así no lo quería aceptar.

—Él había sido el único que no me olvidó.

Renji bajo la mirada apenado, pese a los años aún no podía superar haber olvidado completamente a Rukia en ese incidente con Homura y Shizuku. Normalmente le habría dicho que no se culpará más, pero no se sentía de ánimos para animar a nadie.

Suspiró con extrema pena, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace semanas.

—Aún no puedo creerlo— No iba a llorar, ya había llorado suficiente.

—Yo tampoco Rukia, pero Ichigo decidió vivir una vida humana, y los humanos se enferman— le tomó de las manos, tal y como lo hacía cada que trataba de hacerla entrar en razón—, no podemos hacer nada contra eso, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo.

— ¿Que se supone que haga? No puedo insertar sus memorias de vuelta.

—Pero puedes ayudar a Inoue.

Rukia le vio con sorpresa.

—No, no creo que yo...— Renji apretó su mano.

—He investigado esa enfermedad. Necesitará mucha ayuda, sobretodo si también la olvida a ella.

—Pero tú— le vió como reprochado por pensar que le molestaría—, pero Ichika.

—Ichika entenderá. Es mayor ya, puedo con ella mientras ayudas allá abajo, también podríamos ayudar.

—Pero el escuadrón...

—Me encargaré de hablar con el capitán Shunsui. Estoy seguro de que también entenderá, es lo menos que podemos hacer por Ichigo.

—Dejaríamos a dos escuadrones sin un capitán. No lo permitirá.

—Podrías ir tú y después yo. Nos las arreglaremos.

—Yo... no creo poder.

Renji le besó la frente, con muchísima ternura, y después la abrazo, eso era algo que realmente necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Eres fuerte, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. Podrás con esto.

* * *

Cuando Rukia llegó a la casa Kurosaki de nuevo, lo hizo con la frente en alto, aunque su corazón aún no terminaba de recuperarse.

Orihime le recibió con un abrazo, esta vez incluso más fuerte, como si ella en ese momento fuera su luz en la oscuridad.

— ¿Quién es ella?— esta vez lo preguntó un poco más cohibido, hasta con cierto miedo.

—Es una amiga mía, Ichigo, se quedara a vivir con nosotros unos días— Orihime mintió al presentarla, iba a quedarse mucho más tiempo—, su nombre es Rukia.

—Buenas tardes.

Saludó con una cortesía con la que Rukia no estaba familiarizada, no de parte de él.

—Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-san— le dolió no poder decir su nombre, pero tenía que hacerlo—, cuide bien de mi.

Se inclinó hacía adelante, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que él contestará algo, cualquier cosa. No fue hasta que Inoue le tomó de la mano que se enderezó. Ichigo aparentemente había perdido el interés por completo y había comenzado a organizar fichas de póquer como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Disculpalo— Inoue dijo apenada.

—No te preocupes— aunque quería sentirse triste, sabía que no estaba allí para eso—, poco a poco mejoraremos.

Dijo con aparente confianza, porque no estaba segura de eso.

* * *

Al principio se encargó principalmente de ayudar con las tareas del hogar, hasta que poco a poco, se animó a hablar de nuevo con Ichigo. Eran conversaciones esporádicas, como "¿dónde está Orihime?", "¿puedo encender el televisor?" o la más común "¿cuál es tu nombre?".

Hasta que un día, mientras doblaba la ropa para guardarla mientras Orihime fue a las compras que tocó la puerta aunque esta estuviera abierta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó educadamente.

—Claro—le sonrió cálida, gratamente sorprendida por que quisiera, aparentemente, hacerle compañía.

Él se sentó en la cama, mientras veía cómo doblaba la ropa sin decir nada.

— ¿Puedo ayudar?

Preguntó con miedo, lo cual hizo sentir mal a Rukia, quizás estaba siendo demasiado fría con él y pensaba mal de eso.

—Por supuesto que puedes— acercó el canasto de ropa para que pudiera tomar la prenda de ropa que quisiera—, necesito un poco de ayuda.

Ichigo sonrió, y Rukia no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Observó en silencio como doblaba la ropa, de una manera casi perfecta, mucho mejor que la manera en que ella lo hacía.

Cuando terminaron, guardó la ropa en los cajones correspondientes.

—Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-san.

— ¿Podrías avisarme la siguiente vez que vayas a doblar? Me gusta hacerlo.

—Lo haré, no lo dude.

—Gracias...— se quedó viéndola incómodo, evidentemente había olvidado la palabra que quería decir—, ¿podrías recordarme tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Rukia.

—Oh, lo siento— sonrió apenado, como lo hacía antes, enterneciéndole como nunca antes—. Gracias, Rukia.

Él salió de la habitación y le sujetó brevemente el hombro, y ella cerró los ojos, saboreando esas palabras, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Las había extrañado tanto.

* * *

De doblar la ropa juntos pasaron a dibujar, Ichigo siempre le decía que sus dibujos eran horribles, y aunque cada vez se hacía la indignada para hacerle reír, y la verdad es que dibujaba por fin darse el tiempo de dibujar Chappys y otros animalitos.

Ichigo, que a veces le pedía que le llamará por su primer nombre, otras por su apellido y otras que incluso exigía que le llamará Kurosaki-sama, pero siempre preguntaba el de ella, era más artístico. Trataba de dibujar objetos inanimados o plantas, incluso había dibujado una vez para ella un conejo realista.

Todo iba normal hasta que Orihime le mostró que Ichigo había hecho ya varios retratos de ella, dibujos que hacía en secreto porque nunca les había visto.

No supo qué decirle.

Orihime sonrió tristemente, ella ya sabía que Ichigo siempre iba a preferir a Rukia.

—Supongo que quiere recordar tu cara si llegarás a irte.

—Debe de ser eso.

Rukia sabía que mentía. Pero era lo mejor.

* * *

—Kurosaki-san— al ver que Ichigo no refunfuñó continuó—, ¿y si adoptamos una mascota?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Suficiente tienen conmigo.

Rukia hizo un puchero. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera adoptar un conejo por fin.

— ¿Y qué tal plantas? El jardín esté muy solitario.

—Supongo que estaría bien.

Fueron a comprar semillas, plantas, macetas, abono y tierra negra, también una regadera, guantes para jardinería y tres sombreros.

La jardinería se convirtió en un hobbie para los tres, algo que Orihime disfrutaba mucho. Si una planta estaba muriendo, ella usaba sus poderes a escondidas para curarla y evitar que Ichigo se pusiera triste.

—Lo amas mucho— afirmó Rukia una noche mientras regaban ellas solas porque Ichigo estaba muy terco esa noche y quiso irse a dormir temprano.

—Lo hago. Siempre lo he hecho.

—Admiro tu fuerza— fue honesta, no sabía si ella hubiera sido capaz de aguantar.

—Y yo siempre la tuya, incluso la envidiaba.

Rukia no entendió muy bien porque, cuando la extraordinaria allí era ella.

* * *

Cuando Renji llegó a visitar con Ichika, Ichigo no se lo tomó bien. Se mantuvo oculto detrás del periódico mientras Rukia conversaba con su marido.

Si Ichigo no preguntó nada sobre Renji porque lo olvidó o porque no quería saber la respuesta, no lo sabía, y Rukia prefirió no indagar en eso.

Había cosas que era mejor dejarlas tal y como estaban.

* * *

—He recordado algo.

— ¿Sí?— respondió atenta mientras regaba las no me olvides, que se había vuelto, irónicamente, la favorita de Ichigo.

—La figura de una mujer. Una mujer muy importante.

Rukia le prestó aún más atención.

— ¿A sí?

—Ella es un poco pequeña, de cabello negro y que usa un kimono negro— Ichigo se relamió los labios, tratando de formular las palabras, usualmente no era sí de hablador—. Ella tiene un temperamento fuerte y los ojos orgullosos.

Sonrió, con los ojos brillando por las memorias. Rukia sintió un poco de esperanza.

—Dime más, ¿qué recuerdas?

—Los recuerdos de nuestros días juntos. Días en los que confiábamos nuestra vida el uno al otro, cuando nos cortamos con nuestras espadas. No hay ninguna forma de olvidarme de ella. Conozco a esa mujer.

Ichigo se exaltó, y mucho. Rukia soltó la manguera y la dejó caer al suelo para tomarle de los brazos para tratar de calmarlo, aunque ella sentía como el corazón casi se le salía del pecho de la emoción. La estaba recordando.

—Ichigo, tranquilo.

—Los recuerdos fueron tallados en el interior del fondo de mi alma, estaban flotando...— hizo una pausa, como teniendo dificultad para poder pronunciar lo siguiente, y sintiendo que tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua, y entonces, salió— ¡Rukia!

— ¡Ichigo!— ella respondió a su llamado con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, aliviada—, ¡Ichigo!

Él le tomó de las mejillas, admirando sus rasgos como si fuera la primera vez, sus manos arrugadas se sentían callosas, pero eso no le importó.

— ¿Cómo he podido olvidarte?— Rukia negó con la cabeza, no lo había hecho, no del todo—, Rukia, tu cambiaste mi mundo.

—Oh, Ichigo. Tu no tienes idea del caos y calma que hiciste en el mío.

Se rieron como hacía décadas no lo hacían, porque era verdad. Por unas horas, Rukia volvió a tener a su amigo, el que decía su nombre como si se tratará de algo sagrado.

La abrazó con miedo, y Rukia sabía porque. Tenía miedo de olvidarla otra vez.

Se fue a dormir, plenamente feliz, sabiendo que si bien el cerebro de Ichigo no la recordaba, su alma sí que lo hacía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo amaneció malhumorado, quejándose de que había olvidado algo muy importante de nuevo y eso le frustraba mucho.

Rukia puso un disco de la banda favorita, Bad Religion. Eso de inmediato cambió el humor de Ichigo, que se puso a cantar e incluso a bailar haciendo reír a Rukia. Jamás le había visto hacerlo, pero al final acabó haciéndolo también guiada por su espontaneidad.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo se cansó de que leyeran Hamlet, le pidió si podían ver fotografías. Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, sin pensar mucho que encontraría fotos de ella.

— ¿Ella es tu madre?— preguntó al encontrar una en la que están en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, poco tiempo antes de que ella se casará. Sabía que sería demasiado para él recordar la manera en que funciona la vida después de la muerte, y probablemente aún así no le creería, así que decidió mentir.

—Sí.

Ichigo acarició tiernamente su rostro en la fotografía.

— ¿La querías mucho?

No pudo contener la pregunta, estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que contestar cuando él lo hizo.

—La amaba— una respuesta tan sencilla hizo temblar todo su mundo como sólo lo había hecho antes él, y nadie más que él—, creo que aún la amo.

Ichigo suspiró mientras le daba vuelta a la página, comentando nombres que podía recordar o incluso anécdotas. Las que más le divertían eran en las que había golpeado a Keigo.

Cuando terminaron el álbum, pidió subir a su habitación. Rukia le acompañó, y antes de cerrar la puerta, Ichigo le detuvo.

—No le digas a...

Últimamente olvidaba el nombre de Orihime, para gran dolor de ella.

— ¿Orihime?

—Sí, Orihime— lo dijo como para no olvidarlo, eso no iba a funcionar—, lo que te dije de Rukia. La va a lastimar mucho.

—Puedes confiar en mí— sonrió, era obvio que no iba a decirlo, no le podía hacer eso a Orihime.

—Lo sé.

Agradecía que incluso si no la recordaba, confiaba en ella.

* * *

Un día, Ichigo llegó con una corona de flores, de no me olvides, margaritas y flores de cerezo.

—Puedes prometer, que aunque sea malísimo para recordar tu nombre, ¿nunca me vas a olvidar?

Rukia sonrió.

—Jamás lo haré.

— ¿Lo prometes?— preguntó inseguro, no confiando.

Y tomó su mano, cerrando el pacto secreto, Ichigo no necesitó nada más.

* * *

Ichigo se enfermó, y lo único que quería era que Rukia trajera acuarelas o alguna novela de Shakespeare para leer juntos, aunque eso le costará mucho pesar a Orihime, jamás reclamó absolutamente nada. Rukia no entendía como tenía tanta fuerza.

Aunque Ichigo besaba la mejilla de Orihime a veces, cada vez menos, ella sabía que era sólo para guardar apariencias. Aún así los aceptaba resignada.

Llegó el momento que era eventual, Ichigo murió en su sueño.

Despertó viendo a Orihime llorando en el comedor, y corrió a la habitación principal, él estaba allí, podía verlo en su forma espiritual, exactamente igual que la última vez que le había visto, sentado en la silla del escritorio. Rukia salió de la habitación y tomó el soul candy. Salió de su gigai, y se mostró ante él como una shinigami.

— ¿Eres un ángel de la muerte?

—Soy un shinigami— le respondió las cosas como eran, él vio el dibujo que había en el escritorio frente a la cama, era un retrato de ella sonriendo con la corona de flores, en el que había estado trabajando la noche anterior.

—Supongo que vienes por mi alma.

—Así es.

—Fue un placer conocerte.

—El placer fue mío.

Sacó la espada, y él no se asustó, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar. Se para frente a él, posicionándose. Y sólo por un instante, mientras le veía para practicar el konso, sus ojos brillaron como antes, como cuando él tenía quince años, tal y como cuando le veía cuando eran shinigamis. Y Rukia lo supo, le había reconocido, por fin lo había hecho, esta vez no iba a tener que recordarle su nombre.

—Gracias, Rukia.

Y desapareció cuando su empuñadura tocó su frente.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Rukia pudo tirarse al suelo, con la zampakuto sin siquiera guardar, para dejar salir un grito desgarrador, sacando todo el dolor que había mantenido todo este tiempo. Lloró y lloró, hasta que comenzó a reír con la más pura de las felicidades al ver cómo en la mano del cuerpo de Ichigo, aún en la cama, sostenía una pequeña no me olvides, como queriendo hacerle recordar su promesa.

—Jamás lo haré, Ichigo.


End file.
